


All Day and All of the Night

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, bandfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan starts a rock band and arranges a surprise for Sherlock during their first concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Day and All of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> The song, as Joan says, is "All Day and All of the Night" by the Kinks, and the story borrows its title. I own nothing.  
> This fic was also partially inspired by the Yoplait ad where the song plays in the background while people constantly grab Yoplait out of the fridge.  
>  _Elementary _has been really inspiring for my writing the last few weeks. "Thoughts from the Silent Partner," this fic, and "Virtual Gun in Your Pocket" were intended as separate one-shots, but you can read them as a series if you wish.__

Joan's been acting weird lately-listening to her iPod during her free time much more often, frequently staying out late at night, occasionally tapping out vaguely familiar rhythms in her coffee mug with her spoon.  
Sherlock expresses his concern for her in his usual overbearing manner, forcing her to take drug tests when she gets home late the way she once did to him.  
Joan continues to tell him she's fine, and other than Sherlock occasionally smelling alcohol on her breath, the tests bear this out. She's sometimes frustrated by his testing, but she understands why he does it.

One day Joan gives Sherlock a flyer advertising a concert that night by an unknown band called the Skyhawks at Aero, a bar on the Lower East Side. He gives her a withering look.  
"Why would you hand me this piece of bar propaganda, Watson? While I am capable of being in a bar without suffering temptation, I prefer to avoid the places out of principle."  
Joan shrugs. "I've arranged a surprise for you."  
"During this Skyhawks concert?"  
She nods.  
“All right,” he shrugs. “I suppose it can’t hurt to see what you have in store.”

Sherlock arrives at Aero just before the concert to find Marcus and Gregson in a corner booth. Marcus waves him over to join them, and he slides in. "Didn't expect to see you here, Detective."  
Gregson bobs his head. "Yeah, I didn't expect to be here either. Joan invited us."  
"Part of the surprise, eh?"  
They say nothing, their smiles much too enigmatic for his tastes.  
Sherlock looks out at the stage as the Skyhawks, several women in mostly black clothes, tune their instruments. He's drawn to study the lead singer, a small woman in fishnets and a hoodie that covers her skirt. He's almost sure he knows her, but right now he can't place her. She has great legs-he can tell that much. Her fishnets make them look miles long, despite her sludgy teal boots cutting off right at her ankles. Her hoodie hikes up every once in a while, and he can see the bottom of her skirt, a flash of blue like the little boxes far too many materialistic New York women hope for.  
The Skyhawks start their first song, a haunting composition with lyrics like "my life, cloaked in mystery"-at least that's the main lyric he can make out. He's still engrossed in the mystery of the lead singer and her T-Mobile pink lips that he's just noticed.  
The song ends, and the singer says “Thank you very much!” His mouth drops open, and he can barely hear her introducing the band (“I’m Joan Watson…”) for his own thoughts. _That’s Watson’s voice! Why didn’t she tell me she was in a band? _He snaps back to reality when she says “I’d like to dedicate this next song to Sherlock Holmes.”__

Joan’s throat is constricting, but she takes a deep breath and gets the words out: “I’d like to dedicate this next song to Sherlock Holmes.” It’s easier from there-does seeing his expression of shock help? She’d like to think it does. Anyway, she continues. “It’s not an original Skyhawks composition-it’s the Kinks, actually-but it expresses my feelings for him. He’s not only the most amazing detective, but one of the most amazing people, I’ve ever met. He’s changed my life, brought it new meaning, given me a new career, and showed me sides of myself I didn’t know were there. I didn’t think I’d like him when we first met, but now I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him. This is for you, Sherlock.” She steps away from the mic long enough to give a quick “Two, three” count and then purrs out the lyrics.  
“I'm not content to be with you in the daytime  
Boy, I want to be with you all of the time  
The only time I feel all right is by your side  
Boy, I want to be with you all of the time, all day and all of the night…” 

The song ends, and the crowd's just started applauding when Sherlock rushes the stage and kisses her, hard.  
Joan makes a noise-she can't tell whether it's a laugh or just a frantic exhale. "So... I guess that's an 'I love you too'?"  
He nods. "Such imperfect words for such a pure emotion. I was afraid of emotions before I met you, Joan, but now I’m not, because I know you'll always be there to help me through them. But yes, I love you too." He half-bows and leaves the stage.  
A chorus of "aww" ripples through the crowd, followed by frantic cheers. Gregson's beaming, and Marcus whistles.  
Joan feels like she's floating. Her face is hot, which the crowd sees as a glow even though she can't, and she can't stop smiling. _Hey, guess this is how it feels to win the love of your life and the crowd at the same time, _she thinks. "Sherlock Holmes, everybody! Thank you guys so much! Ok, for our next song..."__


End file.
